Polyrythmie
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: C'était peut-être aussi simple que cela. 0027/2700, PWP.


Les gens,

TSUNA X ENMA EST DÉSORMAIS CANON. OUI, OUI, C'EST OFFICIEL. ET SEDNA ICI PRÉSENTE VIT LE JOUR LE PLUS HEUREUX DE SA VIE :'DDD

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils sont tellement… tellement… AAAARGH je sais pas le décrire. Retenez simplement que je suis complètement gaiz, que je vois des étoiles, et que ce qui suit est l'accomplissement de leur destinée. Ça crève juste atrocement les yeux qu'ils ont qu'une seule envie : se jeter voracement l'un sur l'autre et faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et bien voilà, mes chéris : c'est fait :D

C'est du PWP, c'est absolument pas abouti puisque je suis trop dans la guimauve pour chercher à faire subtil, c'est du concentré de fangirlisme en boîte et c'est mon bonheur sous forme de mots. En l'honneur d'Akira Amano qui grâce au chapitre 343 m'a confirmé que le 0027 est bien mon OTP forever, et ceci toutes catégories confondues (oui, le Road/Allen vient d'être complètement écrabouillé. Mais là, je m'en tape _complètement_). Chaque page où je les vois ensemble me rend plus amoureuse. C'est juste hallucinant.

Bonne lecture, et profitez bien, ceci est la chose la plus mièvre que j'ai jamais écrite et que j'écrirai jamais *sourire niais*

* * *

><p><strong>Polyrythmie<strong>

Ils l'avaient senti dès leur retour — non. C'était faux. Ils le ressentaient depuis le début, depuis leur premier contact de mains, depuis le tout premier frisson. Depuis leur tout premier échange. Ils avaient simplement été incertains ; effrayés à l'idée de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment trop neuf.

_Ils ont attendu cela… depuis toujours._

C'était une sensation incroyable, la flamme d'Enma dans la sienne, leurs énergies vitales se mêlant et s'imprégnant l'une de l'autre, comme les deux moitiés d'un même cœur enfin rassemblées après des siècles de brisure. La plénitude de cette union, la synchronisation invraisemblable de leurs pensées et de leurs émotions. Enfin, _enfin_, malgré tous les impossibles, ils étaient parvenus à briser l'horizon, à retirer la ligne séparant ciel et terre et à laisser leurs deux univers se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Eux aussi attendaient cela depuis le début. Depuis toujours.

C'était inévitable. C'était inévitable qu'alors même que Tsuna terrassait le monstre qui avait failli les séparer, son esprit n'était centré que sur la chaleur merveilleuse de la Flamme du Serment dans ses mains. C'était inévitable qu'Enma, au milieu de ce combat, cherchât sans cesse le regard de Tsuna et le tînt sans broncher, à chaque instant, avec l'impression de lire dans sa tête autant que sur ses lèvres.

C'était inévitable que dans l'atmosphère euphorique du bateau qui les ramenait sur la côte japonaise, ils fussent les deux seuls à rester silencieux, assis quelque part au milieu du vacarme des blessés et des secours, leurs mains emmêlées dans un nœud inextricable et leurs cœurs battant en rythme.

- Tu veux… commença Tsuna.

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase : déjà les yeux d'Enma lui répondaient _oui, je veux, pour toujours_.

- Je vais demander à ma mère de te préparer un futon, acheva-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

La main autour de la sienne se resserra doucement.

Aucun d'eux ne sut très bien s'il s'était écoulé une éternité ou une microseconde entre cet instant et le suivant : celui où ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans la chambre de Tsuna, à moitié dans la pénombre. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire non plus si c'était l'angoisse ou la hâte qui faisait battre leurs cœurs.

Lorsqu'Enma posa sa main sur sa joue et qu'il sentit celle-ci s'enflammer, Tsuna décida qu'il s'agissait des deux.

Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne bougea. La maison endormie semblait une énorme créature vivante, dans le ventre de laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux, tapis comme deux voleurs pris la main dans le sac. Ils se cherchèrent des yeux et Enma attendit sans bouger l'assentiment de Tsuna. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Ses doigts légèrement égratignés frôlèrent son visage, diffusant dans leur sillage une tiédeur à la fois familière et nouvelle. Tsuna se força à rester immobile, à ne pas bouger par peur d'interrompre ce moment dont ils avaient tous les deux rêvé si longtemps sans oser se l'avouer. Il ferma les yeux quand l'index d'Enma passa près de ses paupières puis traça l'arrête de son nez lentement avant de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Ça avait l'air d'un rituel, pensa-t-il nerveusement. Ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le futon. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque, suffisamment proches pour que chacun ressente la chaleur de ceux de l'autre. Le doigt d'Enma commença à tracer les contours de sa bouche avec hésitation, et Tsuna pouvait entendre à la respiration inégale de son vis-à-vis que celui-ci était aussi gêné que lui, peut-être même plus. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa le bout de sa langue toucher l'index curieusement. Enma retira aussitôt sa main.

- Désolé, balbutia Tsuna en sentant son visage devenir écarlate. Je suis désolé.

- N-Non, c'est bon. J'étais surpris.

Il se sentit sourire en voyant le visage du jeune Shimon prendre la même couleur éclatante que ses cheveux. À son tour, il leva la main et caressa son visage. Sous ses doigts, la peau d'Enma se marbra de frissons, et sentir cela plutôt que le voir déclencha une propre vague le long de son échine. Il resta immobile un instant avant de s'enhardir : sa paume se posa dans le cou qui lui faisait face, se pressant contre la peau, chaude à cet endroit, sentant distinctement l'accélération des battements de cœur.

_Il est là_, pensa Tsuna avec un soudain élan possessif. _Son cœur_.

Sa main se déplaçait désormais jusqu'à la nuque raide, sur le léger duvet qui se trouvait à la base de ses cheveux, et qui lui aussi se hérissa à son contact. Il fit lentement passer ses doigts entre les mèches rousses d'Enma, sur toute leur longueur.

- J'ai envie de… commença-t-il faiblement, la gorge serrée.

- Moi aussi, coupa Enma avec précipitation.

Tsuna se retrouva cependant pétrifié, incapable de faire un geste dans sa direction, alors que sa main moite et tremblante semblait glisser sur les courbes et les creux de son épaule. Enma parut comprendre sa supplique silencieuse et s'avança alors, accrochant sa propre main au bras de Tsuna pour y prendre appui.

Ils manquèrent presque leur but, butant l'un sur une joue et l'autre contre la ligne d'une mâchoire avant qu'enfin leurs lèvres se découvrent. Celles d'Enma étaient douce, songea Tsuna, et cette douceur ainsi que la chaleur qui l'envahit à leur contact lui fit oublier leur maladresse, l'encourageant à presser sa deuxième main contre les omoplates saillantes de l'héritier des Shimon. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, légèrement essoufflés, et Tsuna dans un éclair de courage mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Enma avant de laisser sa langue glisser dessus.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent un instant sans bouger. Leurs lèvres toujours embrassées laissaient passer de courts filets d'air qui s'entremêlaient eux aussi. Tsuna sentit un soupir lui échapper lorsque les mains d'Enma, fichées dans sa nuque, commencèrent à masser ses épaules et son cou en traçant de larges cercles, répandant derrière elles comme des bulles de chaleur.

- Je t'aime… enfin, je crois. Je crois que je t'aime.

Tsuna ne put retenir la déclaration, pas cette fois-ci. Pas alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au milieu du silence, sans Gardiens pour censurer son affection, sans ennemi à faire tomber pour protéger leurs vies. Pas alors que leurs souffles confondus caressaient ainsi leurs visages.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en pressant encore une fois leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Enma.

Enma tomba en arrière, l'emportant avec lui, et fit glisser la main de Tsuna sous son propre T-shirt, la posant à plat sur sa poitrine tremblante.

- Tu sens ? demanda-t-il.

Sous ses doigts résonnaient les battements effrénés de son cœur, en écho avec les siens.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en réponse.

- Il est à toi. C'est toi qui décides quand il cesse de battre.

Le mélange de bonheur et de terreur qu'il ressentit suite à ces paroles pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'Enma était mortellement sérieux. La réciproque était également vraie, se rendit-il compte. Et il y avait quelque chose de terrible, de grisant, à savoir sa vie complètement entre les mains d'un autre.

Leur relation était ainsi, dans le dénuement et la confiance aveugle et dotée de la même passion inextinguible que les héros de tragédie. Sauf que leur tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu ; elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'ils avaient choisi de se voir plutôt que de laisser les apparences voir pour eux.

Tsuna s'allongea contre Enma et laissa sa main vagabonder sur les étendues de son torse. Il prêta attention aux réactions qu'il recevait, à l'imperceptible tension lorsqu'il traçait son sternum, aux tremblements lorsqu'il effleurait ses flancs, au soupir qui franchit ses lèvres quand il suivit la pulsion qui l'incita à poser ses lèvres contre sa gorge. Lui-même se sentait flancher sous les ondes de chaleur qui l'envahissaient et le laissaient tremblant, pantelant, à peine capable de se soutenir au-dessus de l'autre.

Il embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres, avidement, mordant dans leur pulpe pour mieux y goûter. Les bras d'Enma se refermèrent complètement autour de lui ; il forçait le contact entre leurs corps et répondait au baiser comme il pouvait, en serrant la lèvre inférieure de Tsuna entre les siennes pour la sucer avec douceur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement étranglé face à l'éclair de plaisir qui traversa son corps. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et laissa une fois de plus sa langue courir sur celle d'Enma timidement, l'incitant à faire de même.

La température de la pièce sembla augmenter sensiblement quand le baiser s'approfondit, inhabile et curieux comme des premiers pas, et leur laissant les jambes tout aussi flageolantes que si ç'avait été le cas. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était à la fois semblable et différent à ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt — une éternité avant — lorsque leurs Flammes s'étaient soudées, lorsqu'il avait senti la Terre d'Enma réparer son corps brisé et lui permettre de se relever, encore une fois.

Combien de fois Enma lui avait-il permis de se relever ?

L'intimité qu'ils partageaient leur donnait l'impression de découvrir la face cachée de la lune ; c'était à la fois familier, habituel, normal, et d'un autre côté complètement nouveau, comme s'aventurer dans sa propre maison une fois toute lumière éteinte. C'était une marche à l'aveuglette mais ils se jetaient dedans à corps perdu, leurs sentiments exacerbés par une soudaine impression d'urgence.

Tsuna se redressa, à bout de souffle et le visage en feu, avec sur la langue un mélange de saveurs disparates et pourtant parfaites, quelque chose lui rappelant à la fois la nourriture de sa mère et l'odeur iodée de la mer et du sable. Il ramena ses jambes près de leurs corps et s'assit sur les hanches d'Enma, mordant ses lèvres rougies sous le plaisir de le sentir si proche. Il entendit Enma gémir et regarda fiévreusement son visage écarlate luire dans la pénombre. Ses mains descendirent le long de son cou et de ses bras, avant de venir saisir le bas de son T-shirt.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Enma hocha la tête et leva les bras, l'aidant à tirer le vêtement vers le haut jusqu'à ce que sa tête ébouriffée en émerge par en-dessous. Tsuna eut un petit rire et se pencha pour déposer encore un baiser contre ses lèvres.

Le corps d'Enma était pâle et luisant lui aussi, à peine bossué par quelques muscles et os anguleux. Il laissa ses deux mains le parcourir lentement, comme cherchant à enregistrer la moindre imperfection, la moindre cicatrice le marquant. Quelques blessures étaient encore fraîches de leurs combats. Tsuna se demanda avec angoisse si l'une d'elles n'avait pas été infligée par lui-même. Il caressa chacune d'entre elles, du moindre bleu jusqu'à la surface bandée d'une plaie qu'il savait dentelée et béante.

- Je vais bien, dit soudain Enma en remarquant sa réticence. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Tout va bien, Tsuna.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en réponse. Je sais. Mais…

Enma l'encercla de ses bras et l'étreignit avec force, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Pendant quelques minutes silencieuses, Tsuna se laissa faire, simplement heureux de pouvoir poser sa tête contre sa poitrine nue et chaude et d'entendre sous son oreille le tambour caractéristique de son cœur.

Les mains d'Enma caressèrent son dos de long en large. Ces mouvements apaisants le poussèrent à s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui et à se repaître des effluves brûlantes qui émanaient de son corps. Enma était une flamme différente de la sienne ; s'il était la passion, la fureur, alors Enma était son soutien, son pilier au centre du vide, son filin de secours lorsqu'il se noyait dans ses propres émotions. Enma était sa raison. Ainsi, sa flamme habituellement discrète ne se manifestait que lorsqu'il se perdait, l'enveloppant à l'en brûler, comme le souffle incandescent d'un dragon protégeant son trésor.

Il se laissa faire lorsqu'il se retrouva à son tour allongé contre les draps, le corps d'Enma toujours enfermé dans ses bras. Celui-ci défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, se débattant avec certains d'entre eux. Son visage exprimait sa gêne autant que son désir. Tsuna l'aida à retirer les manches et se sentit rougir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à demi-nu.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois pour se rassurer mutuellement, laissant encore et toujours les vagues d'énergies aller de l'un à l'autre inlassablement comme le sac et ressac d'une mer intérieure à leurs corps. Leurs peaux nues se touchèrent, électrisantes, et chacun sentit avec un mélange de honte et d'impatience le plaisir de l'autre s'accorder au sien.

- T-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? chuchota Tsuna dans un moment de panique. Je veux dire… c'est censé faire mal et tout…

Enma le regarda un instant en silence.

- On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusque-là, répondit-il.

Le sourire en coin qu'il avait laissait entendre le _pas encore_. Avant que Tsuna n'eût pu se demander depuis quand il était passé de meneur à mené, la bouche d'Enma se posa sur la sienne et l'une de ses mains se glissa entre ses cuisses. Le gémissement qu'il poussa fut par bonheur étouffé par leur baiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te…

- Chut, répliqua Enma en continuant d'appuyer sa paume contre son entrejambe.

Tsuna réagit encore une fois sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dans le désir stupide de ne pas se laisser dominer par les sensations qui l'assaillaient, il fit passer ses mains dans le dos d'Enma et glissa ses doigts sous son jean. Profitant du courage qui commençait à lui revenir, il pressa ses paumes contre ses fesses, forçant leurs corps à se rapprocher, leurs torses moites glissant légèrement l'un contre l'autre. Enma gémit à son tour, avant de fourrer sa tête dans son cou pour dissimuler ses joues soudain cramoisies.

Ils continuèrent à se presser l'un contre, les jambes de Tsuna s'enroulant autour des hanches d'Enma pour accentuer la friction entre leurs corps. La sueur faisait déraper leurs mains lorsqu'elles s'agrippaient à des flancs, des épaules, des cheveux humides. Ils assourdissaient leurs sons comme ils pouvaient, en s'embrassant, en se mordant les lèvres ou simplement en les retenant au fond de leur gorge. Leurs yeux brillants étaient sans cesse en contact, comme effrayés de se lâcher ne fût-ce qu'une seconde.

Les mains de Tsuna s'aventurèrent sur le bas-ventre d'Enma, s'accrochant au bouton de son pantalon. Enma se redressa et le retira lui-même, offrant à son vis-à-vis la vue de son corps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir. La couleur tranchait admirablement sur sa peau, le faisait paraître plus pâle encore.

Comme hypnotisé, Tsuna laissa sa main s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, la pressant un instant avant de remonter le plus lentement possible le long de sa jambe. Il sentait sous ses doigts le duvet qui la couvrait se redresser, la piquetant de petits points rugueux. Il atteignit l'intérieur de sa cuisse et caressa un moment sa peau à l'endroit où le vêtement se stoppait, attentif à la grande inspiration qu'Enma prit à cet instant. Il écarta sa main le temps de se rasseoir à son tour, se débarrassant de son propre pantalon avec gaucherie dans la volonté de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir complètement ahuri de bonheur et d'anxiété.

- Je t'aime, répéta soudain Tsuna en l'enlaçant. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit calmement Enma. Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te…

Il s'interrompit, indécis.

- Tu ne me forces pas.

- Je sais. Je sais, Enma. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Je sais.

Il le lui répéta tout de même en le poussant doucement contre le matelas. Il le lui répéta en l'embrassant avec plus de vigueur que les fois d'avant, en agrippant son corps comme une bouée de sauvetage. Enma, son ancre. Enma, sa raison. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et l'imprima dans son cou avec ses lèvres et peut-être un peu de ses dents, comme marquant sa propriété. Il baisa le suçon et sentit le corps d'Enma s'arquer sous le sien, son plaisir évident contre sa cuisse nue, sa peau dégageant encore une fois cette chaleur étourdissante qu'il apprenait peu à peu à associer à l'amour. Et Tsuna, la passion, espérait dégager sa propre chaleur lorsqu'il glissa sa main contre l'aine de sa moitié et empoigna en tremblant la chair brûlante qui se trouvait là.

Il ne devait rien y avoir de plus beau que cela, se dit-il. Rien de plus beau que le corps d'Enma tendu de plaisir, sa bouche ouverte dans un gémissement inaudible et ses yeux étroitement fermés, comme pour contenir son existence même en l'empêchant de fuir hors de son corps. C'était en tout cas ce que lui-même ressentait : cette impression merveilleuse de leurs corps et leurs esprits entrant en osmose, encore une fois, cette impression de déverser son âme en Enma et de recevoir celle d'Enma en lui. L'impression d'être enfin complet.

Aucun d'eux ne sut exactement comment ils parvinrent à se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements et à s'aligner sur le sol dans un entrecroisement de bras, de jambes et de mains, sans plus savoir quoi toucher ou quoi faire, mais chacun s'abreuvant de la présence nue et vraie de l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils s'embrassèrent, ondulant l'un contre l'autre avec l'impression d'avoir le sang en effervescence, la sueur coulant sur leurs front et faisant glisser leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient avec fièvre, sans plus différencier leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, affolés par la tension qui grandissait dans leurs ventres, de grosses boules de chaleur qui semblaient résonner ensemble. Leurs cœur étaient synchrones eux aussi, polyrythmie en accelerando.

Lorsqu'il sentit Enma émettre un ultime gémissement en le serrant dans ses bras, Tsuna se laissa aller avec un cri pitoyable et la vague impression d'avoir retourné le monde. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il s'effondra sur lui douloureusement, cognant son front contre son épaule avec un grognement.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

- C'est moi. J'aurais dû…

Il rougit, si c'était encore possible, et laissa retomber sa tête, calant son oreille contre la poitrine humide.

La chaleur s'évaporait de leurs corps à présent. Ils frissonnaient légèrement, désormais conscients de l'air qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte, des bruits de la rue et de l'occasionnelle lueur d'un phare zébrant le plafond. Cependant aucun d'eux ne trouva la force d'étendre une couverture au-dessus de leurs corps ; la scène leur semblait encore incroyable, comme tout droit sortie des rêves qu'ils avaient eus sans se l'avouer, une illusion qui se dissiperait au premier mouvement. Leurs respirations adoucies fissuraient le silence de la maison, seules preuves tangibles de leur présence. Tsuna ferma les yeux et écouta un moment le cœur d'Enma reprendre un rythme normal.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il se rendit compte que c'était peut-être ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le début : s'allonger l'un sur l'autre, nus comme des vers, avec comme seule barrière entre leurs cœurs leurs peaux moites et tremblantes.

- Il est vraiment à moi ? demanda-t-il finalement en touchant le torse d'Enma.

- Oui.

Et c'était aussi simple que cela.


End file.
